villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Mecha
Count Mecha is a major antagonist in the Leijiverse. He was a wealthy Machine-Man that hunted humans for sport, lived in a free reign and also responsible for killing Tetsuro Hoshino's mother and seeks vengeance against him. In the film version, he is a ranking member of the Machine Empire. He is a major antagonist in the manga, television series in the first episode "Departure Ballad", the secondary antagonist in the 1979 film, a posthumous antagonist in the 1981 sequel Adieu Galaxy Express 999 and a minor antagonist in the OVA Maetel Legend. He was voiced by in the Japanese versions of the television and film, in the English dubbed version of the film, and Toshiyuki Someya in the stage play adaptation. Appearance Mecha has a Machine-Man body that gave him a humanoid frame having an old model radio like for a face, including a speaker area and radar lens for a face. He also had blonde hair covering his head and usually seen wearing European styled high-class clothes. Personality Mecha was an egomaniac, cruel, cold-hearted, unfeeling, arrogant, murderous, ruthless, sadistic Machine-Man with a stereotypical wealthy noble. Being born into power and wealth and possessing an immortal body, Mecha believes himself to be invincible and untouchable. He spreads most of his time hunting down and killing homeless humans in his domains, even turning his victims into trophies. However, when he is being threatened, he is shown to be a coward, begging for his life while facing the sign of death. Biography Early life Little is known about Mecha's background. According to Tochiro Oyama, Mecha was actually a good man in his life, and probably had a human name when he was normal. But later, he became a cruel person after acquiring a machine body, killing innocent human beings, inspiring many others to seek his head. Crossing paths with Emeraldas When Emeraldas fled to the snow from Hardgear and his minions, she is confronted by a pack of friendly dogs. However, Count Mecha appears and kills one of the dogs, Emeraldas shoots his arm off and again, causing the cruel android to cowardly flee from the former princess and the pack. Confronted and Demise Count Mecha along with other robotic companions hunted and shoots a woman in the snow. Mecha sees the woman as a remarkable beauty and decides to take her and convert her into a trophy. Back at his manor, celebrating his successful hunt with his companions, suddenly they are attacked by Tetsuro, the son of the deceased woman, wielding the Cosmo Dragoon and gunning down the hunters. Tetsuro points his gun to Mecha's head, who starts begging for his life and brain to be spread so he could live. The young boy ignores the robot hunter, shooting his head and killing him in the process. With the hunters dead, Tetsuro burns down the mansion to the ground. Gallery Tumblr_p3ac6sRIYe1qcrhtio1_1280.jpg|Mecha's concept art. Tumblr_p3ac6sRIYe1qcrhtio2_1280.jpg|Mecha with his companions. Count_Mecha.png|Mecha as seen in Episode 1 "Departure Ballad". Countmecha.jpg|Mecha in his mansion. Tumblr_nujqfbWHqm1rku2gvo1_500.gif|Tetsuro gunning down Mecha and his companions. Tumblr_nnlns0sGtV1rp7cv3o3_500.png|The death of Count Mecha. MLCountMecha.png|Count Mecha seen in Maetel Legend. Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Cheater Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mutilators Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Posthumous Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humanoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil from the Past